Life After War
by ichi-rukia92
Summary: Its based on what happens after the Winter War and Aizen's Rebellion. Future Lemons are a possibility in later chapters, but the first couple are okay just have a little fluff :D. IchixRuki, IshidaxHime and maybe TatsukixRenji
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, (even though I would love to….) this is one of my first fanfics so excuse me if it isn't one of the best. Also if I do take long to update you'll have to excuse that as well, since I do have other things in life that take priority over this…but I will try to keep the story line up and update at least once a week. This particular storyline takes place after the Winter War, and sorry all you IchixHime fans but it ain't gonna happen ^-^ IchixRukia all the way!!! Well enjoy and comment please. ~**

* * *

"_Getsuga Tensho!!" An immense blackish-red cloud filled the air up with dust, sweat, and blood leaving it almost impossible to see what lies in front. As the dust finally settled an orange haired masked shinigami came into view; he was clearly exhausted yet he held a fierce, determined look in his eyes that made it appear as if he would be prepared for any attack that would come as he held his pitch black zanpakuto against a brown haired figure's throat._

"_Your finished Aizen," Ichigo said in a low, threatening tone to the severely injured Aizen. He had been fighting him and the other espada for what seemed like weeks now and just when all hope seemed to be lost, Aizen had finally made the careless mistake of underestimating Ichigo's abilities which now led to his impending doom._

_At first Aizen appeared to be a little dazed but after he glanced over the battlefield and then at both himself and Ichigo he let out a sinister smirk. He knew that he was defeated; he had horrendous gashes all over his once magnificent body while Ichigo appeared to be practically unscathed even though he too had a few major injuries himself. "That may be true," he said weakly as blood slid from his mouth causing him to cough a bit, "but celebrate your little victory while it lasts Kurosaki because in a few moments your entire world is going to be ripped apart by the death of that woman.." With those words spoken Aizen smiled his last wicked smile and lay still, he was finally dead._

_Shortly after Aizen spoke Ichigo frantically scanned the horizon, he was now beyond panicked and frightened which had never happened to him before as he continued his search. The area surrounding him had blood and bodies everywhere, both hollow and shinigami alike but none of this seemed to faze him at all, however as soon as he laid eyes on a face down petite, black haired form, the look of panic struck his eyes as he shunpo'ed to her side._

'_Why?! Why did it have to be her?... Why!!?!??' His thoughts echoed as he kneeled next to Rukia's side gently placing her head in his lap as she had done for him many times before. Rukia lifted up her head weakly and let out a small sigh of relief as she spoke up softly, "Ichigo…Im so glad you're alright." "Idiot I told you before don't worry so much about me I can handle myself Rukia, besides you shouldn't move around so much you'll use up all your strength," he said quietly, gently stroking her cheek as he spoke. "I see, so I guess this is the end of the road for me," she spoke up softly looking to the side a little. 'No!!__...' __Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia's petite frame, holding her close to his body. Ordinarily he would have never even considered this close of contact with Rukia, he had always thought that she would mock or push him away but he was way past the point of caring by now. "Don't even say that Rukia, you should know that your not going anywhere in your condition," he said with a smirk trying to lighten the severely damp mood. "Besides Im not going to lose you Rukia, I'll signal for Orihi-…" Soft lips covered his own in a sweet kiss, making Ichigo lose all train of though as he returned Rukia's gentle kiss with his own. 'Why did I wait so long to kiss him?' 'This feels so right kissing her this way…'_

_As they pulled apart a small smile formed on Rukia's beautiful pale face causing a deep red blush to appear on Ichigo's face as she spoke softly, "I already signaled her for you Ichigo just before you finished Aizen…" "She used up the last of her spirit energy to call for me Kurosaki-kun," a third voice thrilled out bitterly. Both shinigami looked behind them to see a clearly devastated and depressed Orihime standing just a few yards away. 'She must have seen me kiss him just now…' "Thank you for coming Inoue, I really appreci-…" "Don't mention it Kuchiki-san." Orihime said bluntly as she turned away no longer looking at the couple. Rukia shook her head inwardly and sighed breathlessly, 'This was only to be expected but…it's not like it will matter for much longer…' Ignoring Orihime she turned to face Ichigo once more and smiled sheepishly. "By the way things were turning out I figured you would need Orihime more than I would so I called her for you," she said smiling weakly._

_Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing as the petite, raven haired woman he had grown to care so deeply about speak so nonchalantly about herself and speak with much more concern towards him. 'Why?!.... Why the hell would you be more concerned about me Rukia?! Why would you use your energy so carelessly for my sake?...' He held the petite girl close, completely disregarding Orihime even as she began to sob, all that mattered to him now was that Rukia was safe in his arms._

'_H-He really does care about me…' Violet hues gazed into chocolate one as Rukia placed a final kiss on Ichigo's lips. "Thank you Ichigo…" with those words Rukia's body fell limp in his arms and her spiritual pressure, which had only been a flicker of life, finally faded. "Rukia…come on wake up," he said gently nudging the girl's side. Rukia remained still, not responding at all to Ichigo's antics causing his eyes to widen as he grew more desperate to 'wake' the girl. "Rukia no!.... Don't leave me dammit!! You can't…. I need you…" he said shakily as the tears that had formed in his eyes fell on the pale woman's face. "I'll do anything!!! Please just don't die on me….RUKIA!!!"_

***~* "Ichigo…" A soft voice called out. Ichigo groaned and continued to toss and turn in his bed as the voice called out to him once more, only this time more agitated. "Ichigo wake up baka!" The voice blared out as he felt a sharp nudge on his side causing him o jerk up from his bed, panic stricken and sweating. Rukia also jumped back but from Ichigo's sudden outburst and quickly regained her poise composure as she move closer to the dazed boy.**

"**I heard you moaning and talking in you sleep and thought something was wro-…" Her voice was muffled by Ichigo's muscular chest as he pulled her into a close hug, leaving Rukia both confused as well as concerned. "What's wrong Ichigo?" she spoke up softly, his behavior had definitely had her worried; one minute she hears him shouting while she's trying to sleep in his closet and the next he's holding onto her for dear life as if he was going to lose her in some way. 'Something must be wrong with him… he never holds me or touches me like that even though I…' A light pink blush crept on her face causing her to turn her head to the side in an attempt to hide it even though Ichigo had already noticed the blush but said nothing about it.**

**Chocolate eyes gazed deep into violet ones as if he was making sure that Rukia was indeed alive and well in front of him. After a few silent moments Ichigo let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head after letting his petite companion go. "Eh…its nothing. Don't worry about me Rukia, just go back to sleep will ya?" he said nonchalantly as he waved her off. **

'**Who does he think he is bossing me around like that?!?' "Im not tired," the girl said bluntly folding her arms across her chest as Ichigo shot a glare at her. "Im serious go to bed now Rukia…" he said in a low annoyed tone, Ichigo was beginning to get a little fed up with Rukia's defiant attitude and just wanted her to drop the conversation completely but Rukia was certainly not going to have that. 'Why are you so damn stubborn all the time Rukia?...' "And Im serious about not going to bed Ichigo so Im staying right here got that?!" Just like how Ichigo was tired of her stubbornness, she was just as fed up with him bossing her around. The irritated shinigami then moved from the foot of the bed to the chair just opposite from where Ichigo was at and smirked a little.**

'**Damn that woman and her stubbornness…' Ichigo glared at his smirking partner and grinned himself as he saw her nodding off a little. "Yeah sure you're not tired…that's why I see you nodding off Rukia. I bet you'll be passed out in a few minutes or so." "We'll just see about that Ichigo." Both shinigami sat there motionless, waiting for the other to fall asleep occasionally grinning when it appeared the other one nodded their head as if they were asleep but then glared at them when they perked back up. 'As if Im going to let him order me around…fat chance Kurosaki.' 'Come on go to sleep already Kuchiki…' Seeing that there wasn't going to be an end in this 'battle' anytime soon, Rukia pulled out her trusty drawing book and began doodling while Ichigo sat himself up and leaned against the bed post.**

**Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to an hour, before the shinigami were both beginning to feel drowsy once more. Just before Rukia was about to nod off in a deep, delicate slumber, *Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep!* the soul page blared off making both Rukia and Ichigo jump up a little. 'Dammit just when I was about to sleep…' the raven haired girl let out a small sigh as she grabbed her gikongan dispenser, but just before she was about to transform Ichigo snatched the phone and leapt out the window already in his own shinigami attire.**

'**What is that fool thinking?!' she thought as she rolled her eyes as she saw his retreating form from the window sill. 'He's jus something else isn't he?' A small smile formed on her face as she retreated to Ichigo's bed, too tired to go back to her own. 'I just wish he wasn't so….frustrating at times…' she thought as she closed her eyes and let a feminine yawn escape her lips as she began to drift into a dreamless slumber. Just moments after Rukia fell asleep Ichigo silently slipped in the room from the window. As he quickly changed back into his gigai, he noticed that Rukia was on his bed fast asleep just as he predicted she would be and a rare smile appeared on his face as he watched over his Rukia. 'My Rukia?!? Hmph as if I would ever…' A deep red blush formed as he shook off his thoughts and crept on the far side of the bed. 'I cant help but get an uneasy feeling whenever she's not by my side though…' a small sigh escaped the teen's mouth as he glanced at the girl beside him noticing how the moonlight from the window seemed to enhance her natural beauty. A light blush formed on his cheeks as he looked at Rukia in awe and moved slightly closer to her, 'Something tells me things are going to be a little difficult for a while but…regardless of what happens…Im glad to have you by my side…Rukia…'**

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**~Well that was the very first chapter :D. I revised it from the original I had put up a while back, it felt a little unfinished. Sorry if I update a little late, Im just very busy at the moment but Ill probably upload every other week if not sooner than that. :D Hope you enjoyed it. 3**

***Rukia***


	2. Chapter 2: Trust Me

**~Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Bleach (even though I still would like to... u.u :D) Hope you enjoy what you read from this chapter.**

* * *

**Ch 2: Trust me**

A few days had passed since Ichigo had the nightmare and things had seemed to go back to normal, but sometimes things aren't always simple as they may appear… Rukia had first started to notice Ichigo's change in behavior a little after they had their first few hollow alerts of the day. It started off with him being a little more overprotective from him asking if she was alright even if the hollow wasn't even near her at all, to him to him racing ahead to kill the hollow. She didn't really mind this too much but after Ichigo had continued this behavior over and over again, Rukia got beyond just annoyed with the orange haired teen.

_'What's wrong with him? Does Ichigo think that Im not strong or capable enough to handle a hollow on my own?' _As the frustrating thoughts continued to cross her mind she sighed as she adjusted herself to sit a little more comfortably on the tree branch she had been sitting on. '_Hopefully things will change for the better soon..._' Just as the petite girl was trying to sort through her thoughts an orange haired shinigami stood on the school's rooftop above her looking a little agitated as well as he occasionally glanced in her direction. '_Im sure she's noticed something's up by now…ugh dammit I wish things didn't end up this way._' Ichigo knew Rukia noticed his overprotective behavior since day one but not wanting to cause anymore tension than there already was, Ichigo continued his everyday behavior from making fun of Rukia's 'perfect' drawings, to he and Rukia getting into petty arguments for the umpteenth time. However despite Ichigo's attempts to act normal, Rukia Kuchiki could immediately see through his façade and only grew more irritated with him. As the two shinigami were lost in their thoughts the lunch bell blared out and both parties reluctantly began to head back to the classroom.

'_I think its time we talked…'_ both shinigamis thought as they saw the other across the hallway that led to the classroom. Violet eyes gazed into chocolate ones, fixated as if they were in some strange unexplainable trance. _'Wow I never realized how beautiful Rukia looks,' 'Ichigo looks…amazing,' _both shinigami blushed as their thoughts and averted their gaze from the other momentarily. But without even realizing it though both of their bodies moved closer to the other as if they had been separated for a long period of time and were just aching for the other's touch. Ichigo's arms slipped down to Rukia's waist holding her close to his body just as she moved her arms around his neck. Just before their lips were about to touch…*RING!!!* the bell blared out once more and both shinigami looked at the other and quietly and quickly moved away from the other and into the classroom into their designated seats.

_'I-I felt a strong urge to just kiss Ichigo right now…' _As she thought a little more about what was about to happen, Rukia stole a glance at _her_ orange haired partner. '_I think I might love...' _she blushed pink as she quickly brushed off the thought and began to draw in her drawing book, oddly enough though she drew two bunnies kissing, one orange and the other purple.

_'Ugh if only that stupid bell didn't interrupt us…' _Ichigo groaned and put his head on his desk. It didn't feel weird at all when the two held eachother so closely, it felt natural to Ichigo. _'Damn I should have just kissed her when I had the chance…' _Ichigo sighed heavily and continued to lie his head down until he felt a small tap on his shoulder. After feeling the tap, Ichigo perked his head up to only to be disappointed to see Orihime smiling at him. _'Ugh… it's only Orihime,' _He rolled his eyes inwardly and lifted his hand in a lazy attempt to say hello.

"Are you feeling alright Ichigo? You don't seem like yourself today." At first Ichigo was reluctant to even look at the girl because he felt a little uncomfortable but did so and answered her. "Im alright don't worry about me Orihime I just have a few things on my mind." "Really like what exactly if you don't mind me asking?" The busty girl asked politely as she sat in the empty desk that was in front of his own. Ichigo glare at her in annoyance when she wasn't paying attention, he never really felt comfortable with Orihime she was just too nice… It also didn't help her case of him ever establishing a comfortable friendship with her after the Winter War, where she confessed her love for him, it just made him tolerate her even less. "It's nothing Orihime, excuse me." With those words spoken, Ichigo calmly rose from his seat and left the room to go to the restroom.

Orihime sighed a little as Ichigo left the room and reluctantly moved back to her seat, but while she was feeling down Rukia was in high spirits. She had seen right through Orihime's subtle advances to Ichigo and couldn't help but grin as Ichigo shot them down, but couldn't help but wonder if Ichigo would do the same to her if she could ever manage to be bold enough to make the same moves as Orihime. Violet eyes widened as the thought crossed her mind, _'Hmph as if I would ever feel that way with Ichigo...' _A small blush formed once again on the petite girl's face as she discreetly tucked a note she had been writing underneath Ichigo's books where it was visible to him but not to anyone else.

Moments after Rukia had safely tucked away the note Ichigo sauntered back into the classroom relieved to see that Orihime was now preoccupied with talking to Tatsuki instead of hovering over him and his desk. As he walked over to his desk, the petite girl looked up then at his desk before looking back down at her own desk as she began doodling a random Chappy drawing. Ichigo noticed the quick, subtle glances and looked down at his own desk where he saw a small note underneath his textbook. _'What is this?' _He shot a quick glance over to Rukia who was still doodling then carefully opened up the neatly folded paper.

**~We need to talk…**

***Rukia*~**

'_Heh.. I kinda figured this would happen.' _He simply nodded as he shredded the paper into tiny bits so that no one else would be able to read it and slipped the pieces into his pocket. Ichigo then looked over at Rukia again only to find her returning his gaze. _"Do you want to talk now?" _He mouthed out. The petite girl shook her head once. _"After school, now's not the right time," _she mouthed back. After the brief exchange of words the two shinigami faced forward as Mrs. Ochi began her lessons once more.

Time seemed to pass rather quickly as the bell soon rang letting the class out for the weekend. Seconds after the bell rang, the classroom was almost completely empty since everyone else had left leaving the two shinigami alone together. Ichigo yawned a little, feeling a little bit anxious to get home but shrugged off the feeling as he looked over at his petite raven haired partner who was silently putting her books away.

The lighting in the room was perfect as it highlighted Rukia's features causing a light pink blush to form on Ichigo's cheeks as he admired the girl's appearance. _"Your beautiful Rukia…"_ he said unconsciously but as soon as the words were spoken he quickly turned around to hide his embarrassment. Rukia didn't hear the compliment he had given her but heard her name and looked up at Ichigo curiously. "What did you say I couldn't really hear you?" "N-Nothing…So what did you need to talk to me abo-"

***BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP!* **both shinigami's soul pages blared out cutting off Ichigo midsentence. _'Dammit…' _Ichigo thought as both he and Rukia transformed. "Rukia just stay here-" "**NO!**" The petite girl shouted leaving Ichigo dumbfounded and confused by the outburst. Ordinarily Rukia kept her cool and never lost her temper as she was doing now so Ichigo was surprised to say the least. "This is exactly what I was going to talk to you about… Don't you trust me enough to at least take care of myself?! I don't need you to protect me Ichigo…" As she spoke the look of hurt and pain flashed across her face causing Ichigo's scowl to deepen. He hated it. He hated himself for making Rukia upset like this, he couldn't stand that look on her face it reminded him too well about when she was crying over him after Byakuya forced her to leave him on the ground to die.

A small voice interrupted his thoughts as Rukia continued to speak as calmly as she could but it was to no avail since Ichigo could already tell that she was in pain. "I thought we were in this together, more than just partners… So why don't you trust m-" Violet eyes widened as Rukia felt Ichigo's lips against her own. It didn't feel strange or awkward at all to either one of the two as Rukia returned the kiss, pressing her lips softly against Ichigo's. _'This feels so right…' 'Why did I wait to kiss her for so long?...'_

After kissing her for a few moments longer Ichigo moved back reluctantly and grinned a little as he saw Rukia's blush. "I do trust you Rukia… You should know that by now its just I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you again…" Ichigo looked down to the ground after speaking, he never was one to talk about his feelings but with Rukia it only seemed natural but he didn't want to appear weak in front of her that's why he turned away; only seconds after he spoke though however Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted once more as he felt Rukia's petite lips against his own.

Instinct was now beginning to take over as Rukia moved her body close against Ichigo's, placing her arms on his neck as he pulled her even closer as he placed his hands around her waist. Before the kiss could intensify, both shinigami pulled away while their bodies remained close in a now gentle embrace. "You're not going to ever lose me Ichigo," she spoke up softly as she looked up at him with a soft expression on her face causing Ichigo's brown hues to soften as he looked back into her violet ones. "Ill always be by your side. I-I love you Ichigo, I kinda always have," she admitted blushing light pink. A confident grin formed on Ichigo's lips as Rukia spoke, he indefinitely felt the same about her and knew that she did but was just waiting to finally hear it himself. "Its about time you said that Rukia, I love you too midget." Rukia smiled when she first heard him speak but then scowled a little after hearing the 'midget' comment, making her poke his side. "Just shut up and let's get the hollow baka," she spoke softly as she began to race out of the classroom, but as they were running down the hallway Ichigo grabbed onto her hand causing the girl to blush and smile. _'Thank you Rukia for making the rain stop once more...' _

* * *

**~Eh Im a little sketchy about how the second chapter ends . I was kinda having a little bit of writer's block but I tried my best at least. :D (or at the time that was my best ,) The third chapter is on the way ^-^ but I _may _through a little lemony action in there depeding on if and when I have the time to come up with something. :D Thanks for reading. **

***Rukia***


End file.
